Only You and Me
by Mystic25
Summary: And Jesus Brought a Casserole..." a very sad episode...we know max made it out alive, but what happened in those moments when it was all horribly raw..post episode bit


"Only You and Me"  
  
Mystic25  
  
Email: little_girl_island34@hotmail.com  
  
SUMMARY: There's plenty of post "And Jesus Brought a Casserole" fics where Max is alive and comes back and everything is rosy, but what about in that moment where it happened?  
  
DISCLAIMER: James Cameron owns Dark Angel. The song here is sung by "Three Doors Down" The lyrics to the song are in between these = = = =  
  
A/N: This is a tissue alert fic, if you cry easily get them ready. When I heard this song and recently watched "AJBAC" on my DVD it connected in such a sad way, so haunting.  
  
A/N: #2: I'm posting this now and Choices is coming, I'm almost complete, about a few more days or a week...calm down everyone who wants it..i've had writers block...yeah three months is a long wait, but if you can wait that long for new seasons of shows you can wait that long for this.  
  
*****  
  
"Max" she's there lying so still, I can't even feel anything but my feet as I race to her and kneel next to her form. There's blood pooling from a wound in her chest.  
  
Oh god, no "Oh, God. Okay, it's okay. You're going to be okay." I pick her up in my arms, like a child, but she's not a child, she's a woman, a beautiful vibrant woman, but now she looks so weak and tired. The blood seeps out from the green camo, such an ugly color. But even to me it doesn't look that bad, maybe my eyes are biased, but it's not that bad, it's not, it can't be. "This isn't bad"  
  
I have to reassure her, I have to reassure myself  
  
"Logan" she says my name now, low, a barely there whisper, but so determined. There's blood on the side of her mouth, but all I hear is my name. She's smiling at me, it's as beautiful as it ever was   
  
= = = = =  
  
A hundred days had made me older  
  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face   
  
A thousand lights had made me colder  
  
and I don't think I can look at this the same   
  
= = = = =   
  
"It's okay. You're going to be all right." She looks so pale, even as I say these words to her, I have to say them again to myself, to believe that she will be okay. She has to be okay.  
  
= = = = =  
  
But all the miles had separate  
  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
= = = = =   
  
"I'm sorry"   
  
Why are you sorry? "No, no, no, no. No, we're going to get you out of here. Okay, it's going to be all right" don't ever say you're sorry Max, not for this, not for something you had no control over. You didn't ask for someone to shoot you. This wasn't your fault.  
  
"There's something I've got to tell you. I should've said something a long time ago." Her words are so hopeful, she struggles to get them out on chocked breaths. The smile she had on her face a minuite ago turns sad, to a sad expression and she cries.  
  
No no no baby don't cry, you'll be fine, everything will be fine, don't cry. I wish right now I had the strength or the sense to wipe the tear from her eyes, but right now all I can do is hold her body close to mine   
  
"It can wait." It can wait forever Max, everything will be allright you'll see. This isn't suppose to be, people like us are suppose to be together. What happened to fate dammit? Star crossed lovers? This isn't fair. This isn't fair, I don't want it, but she's dying. I can feel the love of my life dying in my arms.  
  
= = = = =  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
and I dream about you all the time  
  
= = = =   
  
"Logan-" she said my name again, a testament, a question, and such a sad expression on her face. Her eyes looked at me with more love then I had ever seen in any human face. That look holds for a few seconds, seconds that seemed like forever. It's a forever that I don't want to ever let go off.   
  
I wait for what she wants to say. I can almost here it on her lips, but then her eyes start to close, and her head tips back. I can feel her body falling, falling in my arms. She slipping away, this is all happening so fast, oh god I can feel her dying-  
  
"Max. Max. Max. No. Max. No." oh god no, not now. Oh sweetheart please, I can still feel you, I'm still holding you in my arms, I can still feel your body, and it's still warm. Oh god Max. I can't help the tears now. It's not suppose to be like this. You're to wonderful for anyone in heaven to realize it, don't go there yet. I need you. There are too many angels in heaven already, let me keep mine here god. She doesn't deserve to die, not like this.  
  
Her lips are still warm and soft, her face so angelic, like she's just asleep I want to kiss her, I want to hold her forever, maybe if I hold her she'll come back and I'll see those beautiful brown eyes again.  
  
I love everything about your eyes Max, their so expressive and so beautiful. You didn't deserve this, you deserved so much more then this. Those eyes deserved to be happy and now they'll never open again, I'll never seem them again.  
  
She is still here to me. I hold her like a baby, like my baby, my dark angel. I can still feel her warmth, she's alive forever in this moment.   
  
I know what you wanted to tell me love, I've known it all along and now it's too late. It's too late, and now you'll never know what I really felt. I hope some part of you can still feel me near, that I didn't leave you up until the-Oh Max no, no no! It wasn't suppose to be this way.   
  
I can still hear your voice, I can still remember what it sounded like-Max please-I'll do it better this time, you'll see, next time it'll be just you and me. I don't want to let go, we're not ready to let go  
  
= = = =   
  
I can still see you eyes everytime I close mine, which isn't very often now. But I try and close it, to drink in and always remember what it was like when you were here. You're everywhere in my apartment, everywhere on the street, and everywhere inside of me. I can't stop seeing you in my dreams and that's the only time and reason I want to sleep. So we can be together, just us where no one can hurt you.  
  
I wake up and look at the wall, at your picture that I found and keep next to my bed, and I see those eyes in perfect likeness and remember when it was all real, and I hate that, cause I don't want just a memory. I pick up the image and touch it, like it's really your face, and I can hear your voice, and see those eyes light up and those beautiful lips pull into a radiant smile, and I remember, and I miss it, and I miss you---so much.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
= = = =  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
= = = =  
  
end.  
  
sad huh? i hope logan was realistic, he was terribly distraught, as would i be. but he still would be himself. 


End file.
